The Pain inside her
by Faithjean12
Summary: From the day that she was kicked out of Team Natsu,Lucy tells her older sister,Luna Heartfilia and leaves,six years later,they came back and were stronger than before.
1. Getting kicked out of the team

A/N:I want to say that Luna Heartfilia is just made up,there is no one in the guild that has that name,it took me days to think of her name,I was going to use Alicia but I think someone already used it.

Thank You,

Faithjean12

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from Fairy Tail,Mashima Hiro is the one that owns everything from Fairy Tail.

** The Pain inside her**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been about a year since Lisanna's miraculous return to Fairy Tail and ever since she came back everyone started to ignore me,well not everyone like:Wendy,Happy,Mira,Levy,Gray and of course the master still pays attention to me,but everyone else just gives me a cold shoulder and Erza and Natsu usually go missions with Lisanna and also dragging Gray with them.I feel things are changing,I have been in Fairy Tail for three years,but it suddenly I feel my presence was unnecessary.

When it was noon I went home with Luna,wrote my novel and slept.

The next morning,I woke up and took a nice warm shower.I search for some clothes that I will wear today.A beautiful strapless dress that was with pink sakura flowers.

"Lucy,are you done yet?We heading to the guild."said Luna while knocking on the door

"I am almost done,sis"I said

I opened the door and closed was wearing a beautiful strapless dress that was with purple sakura dress made her look _kawaii _and flowed just above her knees and we headed to the guild,said good morning to Mira and ate breakfast.

"Hey,Mira can we have a glass of water?"said Luna

"Sure,be right in a jiffy!"she replied with her famous smile

"Thanks,Mira"

"No problem"

"Lucy and Luna can we talk to you guys for a moment?"said a familiar voice called behind me and Luna,we turned around and saw Natsu,Erza and Lisanna walking up to me.

"Yeah,sure guys,what's up?"

"Well...how do I put this"said Natsu while scratching the back of his neck"Hmmm...Let's see,he said while closing his eyes and putting his fist under his chin.

"For Pete's sake,just tell her!"interrupted Lisanna

"Fine...you two are off the team"Natsu bluntly said

I was shocked,they could have just said that to me when Lisanna returned,I was angry with them.

"Ok,fine" I said turning around

"No hard feelings Lucy?"Erza finally spoke

"Nope none at all, honestly I saw this coming."

"Good"Erza said with a sigh of relief,"I mean you were holding us back,and we though that if we had Lisanna on our team will make us more stronger."

"Well,see ya around guys"said Natsu

Like hell you think,I though myself as they walk away

"Oh,my are you alright Lucy?"asked Mira

"I'm fine,is master in his office"

"Oh,yes he is"said Mira

"Good,later Mira"

-In Master Makarov office's-

"Yes Lucy,how may I help you?"asked Master

"...Master can you remove the Fairy Tail crests please?"said Luna

"Huh,why?"asked Master in a unsurprising shocked tone

"Becaause..."

"Because",he repeated to Luna

Suddenly,tears flowed out of my eyes ,"They kicked us out of the team"I said as I force out a smile

"WHAT?!",yelled the Master

"WHEN I GET HOLD OF THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Master,calm down"'I said cutting hime from what he wanted to say

"THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE IN HELL; THE FIRST RULE OF FAIRY TAIL, DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR FRIENDS, AND WHAT DO THEY DO?"

"It is not their fault"I said,while tears continued flowing out of my eyes

"But...girls",his eyes softened and his voice became like a caring grandfather,I knew,in fact he was a grandfather to me

"I felt like Fairy Tail my home in a long time, I love you, Wendy, Happy, Levy, and Gray, who have stuck by me, but after this I realized, I have to leave.", the tears suddenly stopped, and I began to feel more determined, "I have to get stronger not for anyone else's sake but my own, so please remove the symbol from my hand." Luna said with a bow.

"Alright my child, if this is what you want," he said hesitantly,then swiped his hand over the symbol and removed it",now you are no longer part of Fairy Tail, but shall I tell the others?"

"I already wrote letters to Wendy,Happy,Mira,Levy and Gray,give it to them when they come asking, and don't worry Master, once I have become stronger I will come back,but I will join Lamia Scale with Luna temporarily" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Master,I will contact you through the magic that I just learned,Telepathy"said Luna

"Okay"said Master

Just when I heard a knock on the door, and I took that as a sign to take my leave. I waved to the master and ran out of the room,but I didn't notice as the tears began to flow again when I ran down the stairs, and out of the ran back to our house began packing our things and quickly wrote a letter to the the landlady and wrote another letter and put in on the table,we boarded a train and went to Lamia Scale.


	2. A fresh new start

**Luna's POV**

We boarded a train and was heading to the guild that we wanted to go,Lamia Scale,Lyon,Sherry,Toby,Chelia and Yuka joined that guild after the battle about Gray and Lyon(in episode 18),in one part Lyon asked Sherry"Hey...Are guilds fun?"

It's been a month, Lucy and I bought a house that was a huge mansion with 7/8 of our money and we have only 7,000,000 so we decided to go join Lamia Scale to get more money for new furniture and food supplies.

Lucy opened the big wooden door and instantly grabbed everyone's attention.

A lot people were murmuring and asking why Fairy Tail mages would come here.

We saw the guild master yelling some random guild members

Then the master of the guild came forward and asked why we were here.

"Simple, we would like join this guild," she said.

"State your name and magic," she demanded.

"I am Luna HeartLock Heartphillia V and my magic is Lunar Celestial Magic. However, I also use Lost Magic: lunar, ice and shadow phoenix, dragon, god slaying plus Lost Magic: Fallen Angel's Identity," I said which shocked the guild master

Then they looked at Lucy with curiosity and she smirked.

"My name Lucy Heartlock Heartphillia V and my magic is Celestial Magic. However I also use Lost Magic: stellar, ice and light phoenix, dragon, god slaying plus Lost Magic: Angel's Identity," she said and this time the guild was more shocked.

"Lost magic?That magic is very rare but now I might have otherwise," a guild member mumbled.

"Where do you want your instigias?" The master asked.

"Black," I said while pointing my left shoulder.

"White,I want my isnstigias on my left shoulder just like nee-san" said Lucy

We saw a magic circle appear and our instigias were in our chosen spots…

We left the guild as soon as the master went back to yelling at random members.

As soon as we reached our mansion,we summoned Virgo.

"Gate of The Maiden,I open thee,Virgo!"shouted Lucy

"Do you require assistance,princesses?"said Virgo

"Yes!"I said

"Bring this to Mira,Virgo,tell them that the do not need to find me,and maybe we are dead."said Lucy

"As you wish,princess!"said Virgo as she vanished

**Mira's POV**

It has been one month since Lucy and Luna have been missing,I was very worried about them,master should be done with meeting and will be here in 5 minutes.

...

...

...

...

The door opened and I saw the master walked in.

"Master, do you know where Lucy and Luna is?" I asked.

"Six year mission,"he replied while drinking the beer that was meant for Gildarts.

My eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!SIX YEARS?!"I said releasing my inner Satan soul mode.

"Mira, I am serious. I sent them to do a six-year mission,if I did not trust them then I would not send her to this mission," he said with a stern expression.

"But they might be in danger!" Team Natsu including Lisanna said at the same time.

"You three kicked them out of the team a months ago and you think they'll still be weak? they learned Lost Magic: Angel's identity and Fallen Angel's Identity," Master bragged.

"Angel's identity, Fallen angel's identity, and Devil's identity are the rarest lost magic called identity magic. Slaying and other magic are something you can get by lacrimas but identity magic is something you get by blood so it the #1 rarest magic in the galaxy, no, in the universe," I explained.

"Hmm, is there anyone with the blood of devil's identity?" asked Laxus curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately, I don't know who is it yet," Master emphasized yet

"So where are they now" I asked impatiently

Master gave me a letter,I opened and read the letter,it said:

_Dear Mira,_

_Thanks for caring for us ever since we joined the guild,you have been our idol for these three years,if you are asking yes,we quitted the guild,and went to join Lamia Scale,do not worry Mira,we will contact you through Telepathy,by the way thanks for not telling them that we are still alive._

_From,_

_Lucy and Luna_

"WHAT?!THEY QUITTED THE GUILD AND WILL NEVER COMEBACK?!"I said angrily

Everyone was shocked even Team Natsu was shocked.

"Then they will never ever come back?!"asked Gray

"YES!"shouted the master

Suddenly,Virgo appeared.

"This is a letter from the princesses,Master Makarov."said Virgo

"If you are wondering where they are,they might be dead."said Virgo and she disappeared

The master gave Wendy,Happy,Levy and Gray the letters that they wrote.

Wendy,Happy,Levy and Gray were shocked after reading their letters.

"Master,do you know the reason why they left the guild?"asked Lisanna

"Oh,if you guys really want to know then I will tell you why,after you three kicked them out of the team,they went to see me and requested to remove the Fairy Tail instigias.I remove the Fairy Tail instigias and they left,also I am very angry about the three of you doing that to them,do you know how hurt they were when they to see me.I have alredy thought of a perfect punishment for Team Natsu,except for Gray and Happy,you two kept caring for them so you two will not be punished,the rest of Team Natsu will be punished for not doing any jobs for one month,that includes Lisanna too,dismissed!"said the master

A/N:nee-san is for big sister


	3. The new team

A/N:I will update the story only on weekends!Enjoy!

**Lucy's POV**

It has been a month ever since we left the guild,I was starting to worry will Mira and the others will be worried about us too,but I also cannot be so sure myself.

"Hey,nee-san,can you...um."

"Huh?Oh,Lucy what's up,do want me to do something to you?"asked nee-san

"Well um...Can you use Telepathy to contact Mira for me?"I asked

"Sure,no problem!"replied quickly with her no problem face

"Mira,can you hear me?"asked Luna

"Huh,Luna?Yes I can here you,are you guys safe?"asked Mira

"Oh,yes!We are fine,Lucy wants to speak to you!"replied Luna

"Mira,I miss you!"I said

"Me too"replied Mira

"We are going to do a job now,we will contact you after the job!"said Luna

"Ok!Bye"replied Mira

Luna shut down her Telepathy,and we went to the guild house to accept has been a month and we have not find a team yet,Luna and I were going to the guild to find a job and also find a new team.

We quickly got dressed,and rushed to the guild opened the door and walked to the request picked a job that was worth 20,000J, request was from the Fairy Tail guild,it was Mira posted the wants us to go get a scroll that was stolen.

We accepted the job and exited the guild to do the request.

Suddenly,we heard voices saying about us.

"Hey,who are those two?Why are they here,Jura?"asked a familiar voice

We turn our heads and saw Team Lyon talking.

"Lyon,Sherry,Toby,Chelia,Yuka!"I shouted

"Eh,why are you two here,I though you guys were in Fairy Tail?"asked Sherry

"Well,we quitted the guild because Natsu and the team kicked us out,so we requested to the master to quit Fairy Tail and join Lamia Scale."said Luna replying her answer

"Gray,that bastard I can't believe he kicked you two out of the team."said Lyon angrily

"It is not Gray's fault Lyon,he did not know about kicking us out of the team"said Luna seeing Lyon getting very angry

"Hmm...Why don't you two join our team."said Lyon

"Huh?"I said

"Well we did make great team when we formed the Alliance to defeat Oración Seis,so why don't you guys join ours!"said Lyon

"Okay!At least we don't need to think about finding a new team."said Luna

"Then it is settled,Lucy and Luna welcome to Team Lyon!"said Lyon

"Then let's go do a job!"said Sherry impatiently

"We already picked a job,so let's go!"said Luna

"Yeah!"said the members of Team Lyon

After we got the scroll,we headed to Fairy Tail to claim the reward,if you are asking how did we get the scroll then here it is.

Flashback:

_Ice,Make,Eagle!Gates of the Bull,I open thee,Taures!Doll Play Attack:Carpet Doll!Ice,Make,Cage!_

_And we captured them._

End of Flashback

We reached Fairy Tail and it was six years since we left the opened the guild door and saw Erza,Gray,Lisanna,Natsu training.

Luna and I headed to the counter which we saw Mira which did not recognize was like they never knew us. Luna have changed a lot,Luna did not cut her hair and tied it into twin tails,well everyone was the same except their clothes.

"Excuse me,we brought the scroll and came to claim the reward."said Luna

"Oh,ok here you go 20,000J"said Mira

"Is the master in his office?"I asked politely

"Yes,master is in his office!"said Mira

"Can we go in and see him?"asked Luna

"Oh yes!"replied Mira

We told Lyon and the others to stay and wait,they nodded their heads,and sat on one of the guild chairs.

"Master Makarov?May we come in?"asked Luna

"Huh,oh yes come in!"replied the master

We went into the office and requested to have a friendly fight between me,Luna,Lisanna and Gray.

The master gave us permission and wants us to follow him,than the master announced that Gray and Lisanna will fight against me and Luna.

* * *

On the next chapter:

Lucy and Luna VS Lisanna and Gray,who will win this fight?


	4. Lucy and Luna VS Lisanna and Gray

_The master gave us permission and wants us to follow him,than the master announced that Lisanna and Gray will fight against me and Luna._

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸__¸.•*´¨`*•.¸__¸.•*´¨`*•.¸__¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_

**Luna's POV**

"Alright,no more smack talk,lets fight!"said Gray

"You are right."said Lucy

"First things first,who are you two?"said Lisanna

"If you two win,then we will tell you who we are,if we win then we can ask a question about you two,is that fair?"said Lucy

"Fair enough!Ice,Make,Cannon!"said Gray

"Huh,Ice,Make,Shield!"I said

"That magic,it is just like Luna's,don't tell me that you are Luna."said Lisanna

"No talking!Focus!"shouted the master

"Right,Animal Soul:Tigress!"shouted Lisanna

"Animal Soul huh,a type of magic that is Take Over,Lost Magic:Angel's Identity"said Lucy

"Angel's Identity,is a lost magic that is like copy magic,it can copy other people's thoughts and use their magic user that uses this magic,the magic user that is using Angel's Identity transforms into the other magic user's identity and even though the other magic user is not using the magic,but it will drain the other magic user's magic."I said

"Nee-san,I will take her from here,you take on Gray"said Lucy

Lucy transformed into Lisanna,and used Animal Soul:Tigress.

"Oh,ok,leave it to me!"I said

"Time to return to this fight,Ice,Make,Sword!"said Gray

"Oh,no you don't,Ice,Make,Prison!"I said

"Huh,I am trapped!At least she didn't make a lock."said Gray

"Thanks for telling me that,idiot Ice,Make,Lock!"I said happily

"Ice,Make,Arena!"I said

"Huh,Arena!"said Gray

Meanwhile...

"Huh,why can't I use my magic anymore?"said Lisanna

"Luna already explained everything,Angel's Identity..."said Lucy

"Huh,I guess you are still very strong!"said Lisanna then fainted because she used up all her magic to fight Lucy

"I_ guess I have to carry her back_"Lucy thought

Back to Luna and Gray ✿◠‿◠✿

"Well,I guess we can end this on a match."I said

"Yeah,bring it,but first release me from the cage!"said Gray

"Ok,but you might regret that."I said

"Why?"asked Gray

"No time to answer!Time to fight!"

"Lost Magic:Fallen Angel's Identity!"

"Fallen Angel's Identity?The one just like your little sister's?"asked Gray curiously

"Yes,but I can transform to the people who are dead or alive!"I said

"Transform in to Ur!"

"Ur,you mean our guardian?!"said Gray

"Hyo,Gray long time no see"said a familiar voice

"Ur,how did you,when did you?"said Gray

"Ice,Make,Battle Axe"said Luna in Ur's form

"But,Ur I thought you were dead?!"said Gray crying

Then I took him down while he was asking.I returend to my normal form and said"Gray,long time no see!"

"Who are you atually?"asked Gray

"I guess I can't hide the truth from you.I am Luna Heartfilia and the one battling Lisanna is Lucy Heartfilia."I said

After listening to my explanination,Gray was in shock I mean really in shock.

"But I though you two were dead?"asked Gray

"Who said that?"I asked

"We never died,you must have mistaken for someone else."I said

"But master said you two were dead?"Gray said

"Oh, we gave master the fake information."I said

"But,why lie to us?"asked Gray

"Because,Natsu kicked us out of the team so we lied about being dead.I am sorry Gray."

"It's okay,Luna the important thing is that I can meet you again."said Gray and fainted as well

"GRAY!"I said

"_Well time to carry him back._"I thought

✿◠‿◠✿

To be continued...

A/N:Luna,Gray and Lyon are BFFs,even though Luna is Lucy's sister,but Lucy and Luna's mother,Layla let her go training as an ice mage and met Gray and Lyon.


	5. A fateful meeting

"It's okay,Luna the important thing is that I can meet you again."said Gray and fainted as well

"GRAY!"Luna said

"_Well time to carry him back._"Luna thought

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_

**Lucy's POV**

I carried Lisanna back to the guild,everyone was in shock that I won Lisanna on a short time.

"Luna and Gray are not back yet,you can let Lisanna rest in the guild's infirmary"said Mira

"I am back ,is quite heavy then I expected"said Luna while carrying Gray in her arms

"Oh,you're back!You can let Gray rest in the infirmary."said Mira

Oh,ok Mira!"said Luna

"Lucy and Luna,I cannot believe that you two girls were that strong enough to beat two of the guild's strongest team two have improved very much!I am proud of you two."said Master Makarov

"Wait,Lucy and Luna?The ones that got kicked out of the team by me,Natsu and Lisanna?"asked Erza

"Yes!"said Master Makarov

Everyone was shocked because they saw us stronger than before.

"They got their very own mansion too!I have heard it is really huge!"said Lyon

"Woah!"said everyone in the guild

"So you guys are never paying any rents?"asked Erza

"Yes!That makes Lucy very happy about that!"said Luna

"Yes,I finally don't need to to pay my rent every month!"I said

We talked to everyone of of the guild including Natsu and Erza,while nee-san took care of Gray and Lisanna.

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_

**Gray's POV**

I woke up very weakly.

I thought of that I used up all of my magic to fight Luna and lost to her.

I also remember that she carried me here,I bet that when she comes and visits me she might ask me how heavy was I.

She was very strong,but I have to become more stronger than her.

"Ow my head hurts!"I said while rubbing my head

"Oh,Gray you're awake"said a familiar voice

I look around the the infirmary and saw Luna walking towards me.

"Where are the others"I asked Luna

"Oh,they are outside of the guild,talking.I think you should not go anywhere but rest here,you have not fully recovered yet."replied Luna

"Oh,ok!"I said while lying down on the bed

"Hey,Luna."I said

"Huh,what is it Gray?"asked Luna

"Do you think that I am heavy?I mean I remembered that you were the one that carried me here,right?"I asked

"Oh,you're not heavy though and I am the that carried you here."replied Luna

"Oh,that is fine."I said

"Shall call the others to come in and see the two of you?"asked Luna

"Huh?What do you mean two?"I asked

"Well Lisanna is also sent to the infirmary by Lucy."said Luna

"Woah,wait Lucy can carry Lisanna?"I asked

"Well why did you not ask about me carrying you here?"asked Luna

"Oh,how did you carry me here Luna?"I asked

"Oh,simple I already have muscles but you can't see it!"said Luna

"Ooooookay"I said

"Huh,what happened?"asked Lisanna

"Oh,Lisanna if you want to see everyone from the guild then you can go outside if you want to."said Luna

"Okay!I am going outside!"said Lisanna while leaving one of the infirmary bed

Seeing Lisanna leave I got up and talked to to Luna about our past.

"Hey,remember when we first met?"I asked

"Yeah,you took of your clothes and was running in the snow!"said Luna while giggling

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_

Flashback:

_"Hey,be careful on where you are going"said Gray when he was about 7 years old_

_"Oh,okay"said Luna when she was about 6 years old_

_"Are you lost?"asked Gray_

_"Um,yeah."said Luna_

_"You can come with me,I will see my teacher can help you"said Gray_

_"Teacher?You mean Ur lives here?"asked Luna_

_"Yeah,why?"asked Gray_

_"Oh,my mother wanted me to learn ice magic to become an ice mage,even though I use Lunar Celestial Magic but I want to learn a lots of magic,that is my mother's will to me."said Luna_

_"Oh,I did not know that you have lost one of your parents."said Gray_

_"What is your name?Mine is Luna Heartfilia"said Luna_

_"Oh,my name is Gray to meet you."said Gray_

_"Gray?That's a nice name."said Luna_

_"Arigatou!Your's is also nice"said Gray_

_"Brrr...It's freezing out here,can we go and find shelter?"asked Luna_

_"Sure!Everyone that comes here says that it is cold out here."said Gray_

_"How come you are not cold and what happened to your clothes?"asked Luna_

_"Oh,our teacher tells me to strip when I am running in the snow."said Gray_

_"Now that is are we going to take shelter?I am literally freezing!"said Luna_

_"Lets go!"said Gray pulling Luna to a house nearby_

_"Ur,I am home,and brought a guest here."said Gray_

_"Huh,Gray back so soon,and you brought a guest with you!"said Ur_

_"Who's her?"asked Luna_

_"Oh,she is my teacher,you know the one that you really want to meet!"said Gray happily_

_"You mean,Ur?"asked Luna_

_"Yup,I am the one that Gray mentioned!"said Ur_

_"It is really an honour to meet you,Ur.I am Luna Heartfilia"said Luna_

_"Oh,your are the one that Layla wanted me to train you as an ice mage!Nice to meet you,how is your mother."asked Ur_

_"My mother died when I was 6 years old,my father never cares about anything but money after our mother mother died in the year X777"said Luna_

_"Oh,I never knew that.I am sorry."said Ur_

_"It is okay.I don't mind."said Luna_

_"So,let's go out!"said Ur_

_"Why?"asked Luna_

_"Well your mother said that she wanted you to become an ice mage,so I am teaching you all about my skills to become an ice mage,we shall go outside to run in the snow as your first training."said Ur_

_"What about Lyon?"asked Gray_

_"Did someone said my name?"asked a white haired boy_

_"Lyon,you're back already?"said Gray_

_"Of course!"said the white haired boy_

_"I am Lyon Vastia,Ur's elder pupil,nice to meet you!"said Lyon_

_"My name is Luna Heartfilia,nice meet you too!"said Luna_

_"When are we going for training?"asked Gray_

_"Alright, Gray,Lyon let's go!"said Ur_

_"Yeah!"said Luna and Lyon_

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸_

To be continued...


End file.
